oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Marali Vanguard
About ::::::::::::::::::Dignity. Respect. Honor. The Marali Vanguard was the second Vanguard to be created in Oberin in direct reaction to the Wars against the Black Hand which raged within the Northern Lands and took many lives. The MaV was initiated by Commander Vaup who set up the military structure and recruited the first Captains, Boric and Valerquez, as well as Armsman Vael and Armswoman Arjun. The MaV is dedicated to protect the lands of Marali. A small house located at the south east of Aborek (accross the river) served as temporary base but due to many different reason (territory conflicts, no tax or building costs required for the guild house, special weapons in the chest and wages for Vanguard members), they decided to build a guild house on the Maralian side of the river to the east of Aborek. With both Valerquez and Boric retiring from the Vanguard, Armsman Fang was promoted First Scout of the Vanguard, with the same rights as a Captain and the task to re-establish the Vanguard. Not suceeding, this task was taken over by Octar, thanks to whom the MaV experienced a renaissance. In 437 Fang passed his leadership to Octar, while he himself semi-retired. Octar received the official status of a captain from Cesca Andon in 438, joined by Charonia, mirroring the structure of the old Vanguard with a dual leadership. History In 430 the MaV arrested Zem Stormbrow accusing him of hostile actions of the Vanguards. He never received a public trial. In 431 the MaV played an imortant role in evicting Jassen and his Forest Dracos from the Mercenary Cave. The same year they built their guild hall. Since 438 the Vanguard is in possession of a Black Dragon Egg seized from a Black Hand operation at the Diabolical Hideout. In 439 Major Sule Tesdor was found murdered on the Marali Docks, believed to be killed by Advisor Estess Vorund who disappeared at the same time. Original Foundation Statement The following is a redacted and updated version of Commander Nyatha Vaup's statement when she set up the vanguard: :I. The Marali Vanguard is a professional body. Marali's regular forces are the finest in all Oberin, Marali's guards and officers are dedicated to the City, and put her above death and personal glory. The Vanguard is established as a part of the existing forces, a company in parallel with the Guard. While the function of the Guard is primarily the defence of the City the Vanguard's duties are in the main line in the interests of Marali beyond her walls. Such duties may include, but not be limited to, operations against Marali's enemies, such as the Black Hand and the Alliance, securing the maralian territory where it has fallen into the hands of their enemies, or the monsters that roam the wilds, although should the City find herself in trouble the Vanguard would be expected to act in her defence, along with the Guard. :The Vanguard operates with the same hierarchy and wages as the Guard. In the absence of a senior officer of the Vanguard, and in the presence of a senior officer of the Guard, the Guard Officer will take command, and vice versa. :II. The leader of the Vanguard is a post currently designated with the rank of Captain, though should the Vanguard grow in size promotion may be required. :III. The Armsmen and Armswomen of the Vanguard were initially appointed by Commander Vaup, but since her disappearance it is unclear who fulfils this role. :IV. 'Necessary equipment, uniforms, and supplies are provided for operations, and measures are taken to ensure that equipment is kept in optimum condition. Uniform is required to be worn whilst in the active service of the city. :'V. The Vanguard operates with strict discipline whilst on duty. As representatives of the City members are expected to act in the City's best interests, as indicated by superior officers, both in the field of battle, and the forum of debate. Actions taken in either that are considered against the interests of the City, or contravene the orders of a superior officer are to be investigated, and lead to disciplinary action. Members :Commanders :Commander Nyatha Vaup (QChar, deceased) :Commander Evroulf McTyr (QChar) :Majors :Major Cesca Andon (QChar, missing presumed dead) :Captains :Tarnus Quin (QChar) :Octar - Fighter :Charonia - Druid :Valerquez - Ranger (Retired) :No Formal Rank :Mother Terwynn Rees (QChar) :Advisor Estess Vorund (QChar) :Armsmen/Armswomen :Boric - Ranger (Emeritus Captain) :Fang - Ranger (Emeritus Captain) :Galena - Cleric :Luciella - Rogue :Nimuialwing - Ranger :Nial - Ranger :Terliyne - Cleric :Gwyddeon - Wizard :Claire - Cleric :Decado - Wizard (MIA) : If you are interested in becoming a member, contact an officer in game and click the following link. Marali Prevails! Category:Guild Category:Associations, Structures, and Crews Category:Associations of Players